Come Home Duo
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: After Mariemia, Duo left Heero and now Heero's finally found him and he's intent on bringing him home


**Come Home Duo**

"Coffee. Black."

Duo let out a sigh as yet another person ordered. He finished pouring the coffee into one cup only to grab another for the new person. It was one of their busier days, normally the bar area wasn't used but today, it seemed the place was packed.

With a grin plastered in place he turned, cup of scorching coffee in hand.

"Coffee, black. Just like you- Heero." Once he was fully turned around, his breathing froze and he managed to gasp out the name in a low whisper. Cold Cobalt orbs stared at him intensely.

"Found you." Heero muttered darkly.

Duo opened his mouth when a voice from back in the kitchens made him jump, racing back into action, setting the cup in front of his former fellow pilot. He went back to work, moving on automatic, very much aware of the eyes watching him through out the day.

He was in the kitchen, finishing up the last of the dishes when one of the younger cooks cornered him.

"Deevon." The man called softly, jerking Duo out of his franic thoughts.

He forced a carefreee grin into place before he turned. "What's up Chris?"

The cook shifted unsteadily. "Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to chill down at Mel's dinner tonight?" The guy's green eyes were full of uncertainty and a small blush dusted over his cheeks.

Duo blinked at him for a second before he let out a breath. "I'd love to but-"

"He can't." A sharp voice from behind Chris stated. "He has a date tonight." Blue eyes narrowed as Chris pulled himself up to defend both himself and Duo.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Duo hastily placed a hand on Chris' chest. "It's alright Chris." He murmured to the cook. "You're still the same over protective asshole." He muttered at Heero with a glare.

Heero's eyes narrowed at him. "You are coming with me, one way or another Duo."

Duo's mouth pressed into a fine line. "Don't tell me what I'm going to do Heero. I will lay your ass out." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, turning back to Chris, giving him a soft grin. "Sorry Chris, but maybe next time yeah?" He winked at the flushing man before he turned back to Heero.

He strutted forward, hand gripping Heero's upper arm and pulling him bodily from the kitchen and diner both. Once off the front steps and down the street a little ways Duo turned on Heero.

"Why are you here? What do you want? How did you *find* me?" He growled. Heero pursed his lips for a few seconds, contemplating his answer. "Answer me!" Duo grabbed the front of Heero's jacket tightly. He didn't know why he was here, he just wanted him gone. It hurt to much to see him here like this.

"You left." Heero spoke softly. "I came to find you. I wanted to know why you left." Heero hesitantly placed his hands on Duo's wrists. "I woke up with Quatre by the bedside and learned that you had walked out of our lives a week prior. He told me he didn't know why, but all you had said to him was that I had everything I needed."

Duo's grip loosened and the fabric slipped from his fingers. He took a step back, breaking Heero's hold on him.

"I took me months to find the country you were in and even longer to pinpoint your exact location." Heero admitted. "You obviously didn't want to be found." He murmured crossly.

Duo bit his lip and looked away. "Why did you come here Heero?" He asked softly.

"I came," He turned Duo's chin toward him, making their eyes lock again. "to find out why you just left."

"It doesn't matter." Duo jerked out of Heero's hold. "Please, just go back to Princess Pink." He called back over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

Heero growled and grabbed Duo's wrist, jerking him around roughly. "It does matter." He hissed. "You said you loved me and you'd never stop. But you fucking left Duo!" Heero took a deep breath, calming himself. "Why?" His voice cracked slightly. Duo turned away from Heero, closing his eyes tightly. "WHY DUO?" Heero shouted, tugging on the pale wrist. "Tell me why!"

"You called her name!" Duo screamed, twisting, eyes flashing. "You called *her* name Heero." The Japanese teen stood rooted in place when he saw the tears glistening in the violet eyes of the American pilot. "You called Relena's name in the hospital Heero. She came rushing to your side, sweeping your bangs out of your eyes, murmuring sickening love shit to you." He panted as his voice continued to rise in volume, tears threatening to fall. "And you *turned* into *her* embrace Heero!"

Violet eyes flashed with hurt and he shook his head. "So I left! I left becuase I didn't see the point in staying." He whispered harshly. Before he could blink or comprehend what had happened, Heero had his strong, vice like grip on Duo, pulling him to his chest. "Let go." Duo whimpered, pushing weakly, half heartedly, at Heero.

"No." He murmured. "I love you Duo. Why would I let you go when I've only just found you again? When I know you'd only run from me again."

"Let go. Please let go 'Ro." He pleaded into the side of Heero's neck, not bothering to try to push the man away any more. "Just go back to Princess Pink." He'd wanted these arms wrapped around him for almost a year now. "Please." He whispered desperatly.

"I love you." Heero breathed over Duo's ear, making the latter shiver involunterily. "And I'll keep saying it untill you believe me." Heero pulled Duo in closer. "There is nothing between Relena and I, Duo. I swear to you."

"I love you." Duo whispered hoarsly. "And it *hurts* to see her throw herself at you."

Heero let out a breathy dark chuckle. "She won't be doing it anymore Duo."

Duo frowned and pulled away enough to look at him questioningly. "What?"

Heero cleared his throat. "I- I told her. Everything. Everything that's happened between you and I." He ran his nose along Duo's and breathed out a sigh over his lips. "Since the first war up untill last year. I told her I'd go to the ends of the world for you. That I would find you, even if it took me years to do it." Heero chuckled. "She wasn't happy. She threw a royal tantrum. It took Wufei, Trowa and myself to pin her down so Sally could give her a sedative."

Duo let out a gusty laugh before a brush of lips startled him. " 'Ro?"

"I love you. Come home Duo."

Duo bit his lip. "No Relena?"

"No Relena." He comfirmed. "Anywhere you want to go Duo, I'll take you, as long as you come back home."

Duo let out a breath. "L2?" He knew Heero hated going to his home colony.

Heero tensed, just as Duo thought he would. "Acceptable."

"France, Paris to be exact?" Heero nodded. "India? Japan? New York?"

"Anywhere Duo." Heero stated calmly, brushing stary hairs out of Duo's face. "Anywhere."

Duo leaned into the hand on his cheek. "What about bed?" He whispered.

Heero blinked, confused for a second before it hit him just what Duo was implying. "I will most definatly take you bed." He growled, pulling the smaller man closer to his body. "Now will you come home, come back to me?"

"Yes." Duo breathed before lacing a hand through chocolate colored locks and melting into a heated kiss.

~END~


End file.
